


Dating Andrade Cien Almas Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Dating Andrade Cien Almas Would Include

  * _At first, you weren’t really sure if Andrade had feelings for you, sure he flirted with you, but that’s just flirting._
  * _Zelina being the first one to find out you have feelings for him_
  * _Zelina trying to get you and Andrade to admit your feelings for each other. But failing._
  * _Zelina setting you & Andrade up on a date successfully._
  * _“Y/n, wait up.” Zelina yelled, trying to catch up to you._
  * _“What’s up zelina?” you asked, as you stopped walking, as she caught up to you._
  * _“I was thinking that you and me should go down to this diner I found after the show finishes.” She spoke._
  * _“Sure…” you responded. Making her smirk._
  * _“Oh by the way, you look smoking hot in your ring gear.” She smirked._
  * _“Thanks, it’s just black with a bit of gold.” You spoke._
  * _“Andrade thinks you look sexy in it, in fact, it kind of matches his ring attire.” she smirked, making you roll your eyes._
  * _“And on that note, I’m off to my match.” You mumbled._
  * _“Maybe one day you will admit your feelings to him.” She yelled as you started to walk away from her._
  * _“Pft, I don’t have feelings for him.” you denied, fleeing the scene before she says something else…_
  * _You let out a sigh, as you checked your phone again. Zelina was late. You quickly went into the contacts scrolling down until you reached her contact. Pressing it and then pressing the phone button and putting the phone to your ear._
  * _“Zelina where are you?” you asked, as Zelina picked running your fingers through your hair in frustration,_
  * _“Sorry I can’t come, but I know someone who can.” She spoke, letting out a chuckle._
  * _“What are you talking about? If you’re not coming then I’m going back to the hotel.” you huffed._
  * _“No, stay, I’m sure someone special will come in, you can thank me later.” She smirked, hanging up on you._
  * _“Rude.” You mumbled, getting up, just as you moved a step, you collided with a body._
  * _“Ow.” you huffed, rubbing your forehead._
  * _“Sorry.” a familiar voice, his hands gripping your arms._
  * _Of course, this had to be Zelina’s doing. You thought to yourself._
  * _“Andrade.” You spoke, staring at him, as he stared at you._
  * _“Y/n.” Andrade spoke, making you look up from your phone._
  * _He was just about to speak again only for you to interrupt him._
  * _“I should go.” You muttered, trying to walk past him, only for him to stop you._
  * _“Wait, y/n, maybe we could hang out for a bit, get to know each other a bit more and make it a date.” He asked._
  * _“I suppose one date can’t hurt.” you sighed, making Andrade smirk._
  * _After a few dates, Andrade asks you out._
  * _Zelina bragging about how she set you’s two up._
  * _Andrade commenting on all your ig posts. & liking them too._
  * _Working out together._
  * _Andrade flirting with you. He’ll even flirt with you in Spanish._
  * _Selfies._
  * _Andrade being the sweetest boyfriend ever._
  * _Buying you gifts._
  * _Andrade speaking Spanish to you._
  * _Andrade always calling you mi amor._
  * _“Mi amor.” He cooed, as he cupped your cheeks, kissing you softly on your lips._
  * _Cuddles._
  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Andrade just loves to kiss you._
  * _Forehead kisses._
  * _Nose kisses._
  * _Cheek kisses._
  * _Neck kisses._
  * _Playing with your hair._
  * _Playing with his hair._
  * _Exploring._
  * _Andrade getting extremely jealous when another man flirts with you or even stares at you._
  * _“What’s mine is mine.” He growled, pulling you closer to him._
  * _Heated make out sessions._
  * _Zelina walking in on you & Andrade making out._
  * _Traveling with him._
  * _Watching his matches._
  * _Andrade watching your matches._
  * _The both of you getting worried when one of you’s get injured in a match._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _Romantic strolls._
  * _Going to parties/ clubs sometimes._
  * _Lots of I love you’s or te amo {same thing}._
  * _Meeting each other’s parents/family._
  * _Your parents thinking Andrade is a player. Though they soon change their minds._
  * _Andrade taking you on romantic dates._
  * _Wearing each other’s merch._
  * _Looking after each other when one of you’s are sick._
  * _Getting into small petty arguments which often leads to make up sex._
  * _Andrade getting turned on by your ring gear._
  * _Always touching your ass. & staring at it either one._
  * _Movie marathons._
  * _Taking naps on him, while he strokes your hair._
  * _Andrade is a very passionate lover._
  * _Taking care of you when you get your period._
  * _Stealing his clothes._
  * _Play wrestling._
  * _Training together._
  * _Moving in together._



**Sex with Andrade:**

  * _Hair pulling._
  * _A lot of teasing._
  * _Spanking your ass._
  * _Slight daddy kink._
  * _Sending each other nudes._
  * _Sexting._
  * _Passionate sex._
  * _Leaving scratch marks on his back._
  * _Andrade leaving love bites all over your body._
  * _Jealous sex._
  * _“Your mine.” He growled, “This is mine.” He growled, as he groped your boobs “and this is mine.” he growled, as he grabbed your ass._
  * _Andrade grabbing your boobs and ass._
  * _Hotel sex._
  * _Locker room sex._
  * _Gving him blowjobs._
  * _Andrade eating you out._
  * _Thigh burns._




End file.
